What Am I Feeling?
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Four months after living with one another in the country the Bolt TV show is cancelled and the gang have to put up with the two cats from the studio for three months.And why is Bolt acting so protective of Mittens when they're around?Might he be jealous?
1. They're coming here?

**Author Note: I own nothing! This is my fist Bolt story, so be easy on me. Although if you have any creative criticism it is very much excepted. Warning: this is kind of a BoltXMittens story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*What Am I Feeling?*<strong>_

_-They're Coming Here?_

_[Bolt's POV]_

I woke-up as sunlight flooded into Penny's bedroom. I yawned and stretched noticing that Penny was already up and getting ready for school. I barked to get her attention.

"Have good nights sleep silly doggie," she said as she pulled the curtains to let light into the room. She then grabbed her backpack and scratched my ear as her mom yelled for breakfast.

As she ran down the steps I yawned again and looked around a bit. I heard a loud boom and gun shoots come from the living room which told me that Rhino was up watching what sounded like an action movie on the 'magic box.' Not surprizing. As far as I have learned from what Rhino talked about his RV days he's always been addicted to the TV/magic box. Hard to believe that just a few months ago I was one of thosen actors on it, and actually in retrospect I can't believe that I thought all of that was real. If I had a choice to change how things turned out I wouldn't change a thing. Being a normal carefree dog is better then being a paranoid super dog anyday.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a low rumbling sound. At first I thought it ws from the TV but I realised that it coming from behind me- on the bed. I turned around to see that Mittens was still asleep on Penny's bed.

Carefully, I crept closer to her trying to make sure I didn't wake her. As I crept closer I realised what the low rumbling was. Mittens was purring. I hadn't heard it. I mean I've heard her purr, but only when Penny or her mom petted her and usually Rhino had the 'magic box' blaring so this is the first time that I've ever really heard it. It was soft and sweet, like her if you were on her good side. Sure she had a sarcastic attitude but that made Mittens...well Mittens, and I wouldn't change that about her. Without her claws her sacarstic attitude had become what defended her from the world around her.

I liked the sound of her purr, it was...soothing. I sighed and hadn't even realised that I had rested my head onto her, my nose pressed against her neck. This felt...nice. I could feel her vocal cords vibrate against my muzzle.

Suddenly my eyes shot wide open and I froze as I realised what I was doing. I didn't dare move, in fear of her waking up. Then she moved. She stretched in her sleep, her right front paw slipping into my collar. Crap! Now what?

We stayed like that for a while. Penny had come back up looking for a book when she saw us.

"Awww...how cute." she then pulled out her camera and took a picture of us. She set the photo on the dresser, "thats a keeper. Bye Bolt. Bye Mittens." With that she left in a hurry. Most likely running late because of that book an the photo. I heard the bus leave and with the noise, Mittens turned over in her sleep. I sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't wake-up in that situation.

"Bolt, Mittens breakfast!" Penny's mom yelled from the kitchen. I nudged Mittens with my muzzle a few times before she woke-up.

"Hmmm...hey Wags...(yawn)...what's up," she stretched and looked up at me sleepily, her eyes half closed.

"Penny's mom called us for breakfast, so..." I wedged my muzzle underneath her and lifted her to her legs, "...up and at 'em Mitts." She groaned in resisstance.

"Fine..," she mumbled sleepily. I ended up having to guide her to the kitchen since she kept trying to go sleep again.

"Good morning Bolt, morning cat," Rhino saidrubbing his eye with his paw as he jumped off the couch and followed us to the kitchen. Rhino still harbored some distaste towards Mittens but was warming up to her. Of course he still kinda thinks that I'm a super dog and that we're undercover. He also thinks that Mittens was working for the 'Green-Eyed Mann' but switched to our side, though he doesn't trust that the new Bolt show is a phony cover story for us. Yeah...you'll never find another Rhino in this world.

Mittens was too tired to come up with a come back, and only grumbled something inaudable and stumbled toward her bowl.

"Morning Rhino," I said walking over to my bowl. Penny's mom came into the kitchen and petted my head.

"Morning Bolt, morning Mittens, morning Rhino. (Yawn)" she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So Rhino what's new?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing new except that Bolt was cancelled." He didn't seem all that surprized.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just saw it on the news. Figures. That alien bit really made the whole thing lame. I knew that it was only a matter of time before it was cancelled," Rhino said.

"Hmmm...you were right. Well blame the pidgeons for that," I said, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a ringing. Penny's mom stood up and picked up the red phone on the wall.

"Hello? Oh, its so good to hear from you again. Whats it been...four months already? Hows it been? I heard about the show cancelling...A favor? Sure what is it? Mmmm-hmmm...is that all? I think that we can watch the two for...how long again? Three months. Yeah I'm sure we can manage."

_Wait! Three months watching who?_ What was Penny's mom getting us into.

"...Yes, I'm sure that Bolt will get along with them. We have our own cat and they get along very its not as if this is the first time that they've met...We have a hamster too...your cats won't try to eat him will they?...Okay then its settled they'll be here in a day then. Okay, bye!"

_Cats? That I've met before?_ Other than Mittens the only cats that I've known are...the cats from the studio! That 'Green-Eyed Man's' cats. The ones that, according to

Mittens, messed with my head and made fun of me. I can still remember asking Mittens about them.

**{Flashback}**

_We were on some sort of house on wheels. Every since we had busted Mittens out of, what she called, animal control and I had realised that I did not have superpowers and that everything that I knew had indeed been a lie(well except for Penny loving me) one question had played though my mind._

_If all of this was fake then why'd those two cats pretend to be evil. Why'd they pretend to have wanted to kidnapped Penny. Why didn't they bother to tell me that none of this was real. Granted that I most likely wouldn't have believed them at the time but still they never tried._

_So when Rhino was off doing what ever Rhino does I went to talk to Mittens._

_"Hey...ah..um...Mittens can I ask you something?" "Sure knock yourself out." She stood up and looked me dead in the eye. She wasn't fazed by my size at the moment and her stare made me feel nervous._

_"If everything that I thought was real isn't-"_

_"-which it isn't." Mittens interupted me._

_"-well then why did these two cats back at the studio," I was still getting used to saying that, "pretend to have been evil." I sighed._

_"Bolt, the two were probably just messing with you. You know having fun with you. Though that probably didn't help on how you saw things then. I you ask me these two sound like jerks," Mittens said stretching._

_I chuckled. "Says the cat that bullied pidgeons into bringing her food."_

_She chuckled at that, "Touche`." She walked by me flicking her tail on my nose as she left._

**{End Flashback}**

Great, they're coming. I wonder what they'll try to trick me to do this time.

"Bolt? Something wrong?" Mittens asked me, now fully awake. She looked concerned.

I shook my head and looked upward toward the pale yellow walls, "Nothing Mittens...Did you hear what Penny's mom was talking on the phone about?" I asked still avioding Mittens eyes.

"No Wags...what is it?" now she sounded worried.

I sighed and reverted my eyes to the cool blue floor tiles, "For the next three months Penny's mom agreed to look after some cats, and I think that these are the same cats that I told you about. The ones that pretended to be evil." I sighed again. I didn't have to look at Mittens to know what expression was on her face. The same one she had when I told her that I was still going to Penny.

"Great," she said dryly, "three months in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! Review please! Also those two cats weren't given names in the film...right? If not then I need ideas. Please! R&amp;R. Poette out!<strong>


	2. They're here!

**Author note: I own nothing! Thanks to all who reveiwed and gave advice. Thanks to Sangre Del Lobo for the name of the black cat! I came up with the other myself. The characters might be OOC but bare with me, please! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*What Am I Feeling?*<strong>_

_-They're Here_

_[Bolt's POV]_

"No fair Bolt. Using the trick I taught you against me," Mittens sulked as I used the 'dog face' to get her to play fetch with me while Penny was at school.

"What face?" I asked with fake innocence tilting my head over to the side a bit more.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll play fetch with you, just try not to get the stick too slobbery like last time."

She picked up a stick and turned back towards me. "You ready Wags?"

"You bet!" my tail wagged a mile-a-minute and Mittens laughed at that.

"Okay calm down Wags." With that she threw the stick and I took off in the direction she tossed it to. Sniffing around the ground I found the stick by a tree near the barn. I picked it up and ran back to Mittens. We played for a little over an hour, the longest she's ever played me at one time.

I had to admitt that I loved hanging out with Mittens like this. It was relaxing. Sure Rhino's fun and all, but he still thinks that I'm a super dog. I can still remember when we tried to explain that I wasn't to him, but he ended up trying to hit us with a bat, yelling that we must be spies or clones or andriods ect. I've still gotta bruise from that day. Yeesh for a little guy he's pretty strong. Anway, back on topic, Mittens my best friend, aside from Penny.

"So Wags now what do you want to do now?" Mittens asked before sneezing.

"You okay Mittens?" I asked geniually concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a sneeze."

"If you say so Mittens. So what do want to do?" My mind started to drift back to yesterday morning. I never noticed but cat's fur is really soft.

"Bolt! I just asked you that!" Mittens yelled at me.

"Huh! Oh, right, sorry. I was just thinking about something..." I said still slightly dazed.

"Well then, what were you thinking about Wags." She cocked her head to the side, looking up at me curiously.

Crap! She doesn't know about that yet. Thank goodness Penny hasn't shown her the picture yet, but I don't wanna tell her yet. "Oh, I just wanted to know...if...uh...you think we should tell Rhino about the cats visiting."

Mittens didn't look like she bought it, but didn't press any further, "I don't know. Think we can explain it to him, without him attacking us with a bat?"

I snickered at the memory "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't tell him yet."

"Besides his reaction might be funny." Mittens laughed. That's when I remembered something.

"Mittens, wait here. I got a surprize for ya. Close your eyes." Once I made sure her eyes were closed I ran back into the house as fast I could. Once there I ran up to Penny's room and slide under her bed.

Where is it? Where is it? Shoe, box, remote...so thats where that went, glove, paper, Mr. Carrot. Where is it? Where is it? Wher- There it is! A big ball of green yarn. It took me two weeks of searching to find that thing. It was even bigger then the indigo one I got her during our adventure.

I remembered that Mittens was waiting for me, so I picked the ball up with my teeth and ran back outside, ignoring Rhino's random rants about the 'magic box.' Mittens was still waiting for me, eyes closed. I smirked, then padded up to her, as quietly as I could.

"Bolt I know you're there." Obviously, not quiet enough to sneak up on Mittens yet. I haven't been able to sneak up on her successfully since the day we met, when I pinned her to the trash can and then later when I pinned her to the ground after she threatened me with styrofoam.

I chuckled at the memory and set the ball in front of her, "Okay Mittens you can look."

Slowly she opens her greens eyes and looks up at me expectantly. I nod my head toward the yarnball. When she looked down, I saw her eyes light-up. Before she could say anything I swatted the ball to the left. A smile spread across my face when she went after it. I chuckled as pounced on the yarn and started to swatt at it.

What I hadn't noticed was that the yarn had started to unwind. Next thing I know, Mittens is tangled in mess of green yarn.

I bursted out laughing, which caused Mittens to glare at me.

"Hahaha! Now then, if we're done laughing at the degenerate creature of darkness do you think you could help a girl out." Mittens' voice was drenched in sarcasm as she blow as stray yarn thread out of her face.

I padded over to her, still chuckling, "Sure thing cat."

Steping on a string, I took another in my mouth and lifted it up, loosening the yarn around her body and creating a hole for her escape from.

Unfortnately that hole happened to lead underneath me. She slipped of the hole, between my front legs- brushing her back against my stomach, and out between my left front leg and left hind leg.

Dropping the yarn, I inhaled a sharp, painful breath. I felt my face flush and my heart-beat race. What's wrong with me? I'm completely discombobulated S-she's a cat, I'm a dog! Why am I feeling thi-

"Thanks dog." Mittens' voice dragged me out of my mental rant. I've been having those alot lately.

Penny's mom's car pulls up in the driveway. Its too early for Penny to come home, 'sides she rides the bus. Penny's mom usually doesn't come back from work until about the same time Penny does.

She walks towards us with two cat carriers in her hands. Great they're here.

"Bolt, Mittens lunch!" We followed and I tried to keep my distance from Mittens, stealing glances everynow and then, immediatly looking down when she looked at me.

What's wrong with me? She's leaving me totally discombobulated. Its insane.

Without realising it we've walked into the house, Penny's mom set the carriers down in the living room and unlatched them, "Here you guys. Play nice while I make lunch." she left the room for the kitchen, leaving me, Mittens, and a preoccupied Rhino alone with our guests.

Suddenly an evil laugh errupted from the left carrier. Slowly a familiar black cat with gold eyes crawled out of the left carrier, while a plumper beige and black cat with dark blue-black eyes crawled out of the right carrier.

The black cat started talking, "Well Bolt, it seems fate has made our paths cross again. Your precious Penny was a fool to let us in her home. The Green-Eyed Man has got a knew plan and its even more diabolical than the last. This one will blow your mind-"

The larger cat interupted him in a voice that kinda reminded me of Rhino only not as...Rhino, "Yeah! And then his plan will blow her mind...uh...literally."

I faintly caught the black cat say, "Nice," before continueing his speach, "So, Bolt any last words."

I looked at Mittens, who had jumped on top of the black cat's carrier, and smiled. "Just the following: I know that it was all a T.V. show, so cut the act already!"

They looked at me shocked, "Wait, seriously, you know," I nodded, "Okay then...this awkward."

"Yeah, it is...um...," Crap I never learned their names, did I? Well they never mentioned them.

"Vincent," the black cat replies, and then he gestures to the other cat, "and this is Eli."

"Hi!"

"Hey, well you already know my name, so you only need to meet-" I was interupted by Rhino.

"Agents of the Green-Eyed Man have infiltrated Penny's house! Attack! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Rhino rolled over to us in his ball and started to attack Vincent, much like how he attacked Mittens when we first met him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy Rhino! They are...our...prisoners, yeah that's it. And we're holding them here for three months until the Feds take them off ours hands." I say gripping his ball so he doesn't attack anyone again.

He's now panting heavily, "Fine, but if they get out of line you know where to find me." He starts to head back to the couch but is interupted, by our guests.

"Wait, you're Rhino the hamster, " Vincent says dryly.

"Well my ancestry isn't all hamster. I'm one-sixteenth wolf with a little wolverine mixed in there somewhere. Again, Bolt you know where to find me." Rhino rolled over to his spot on the couch, leaving Vincent and Eli with a questioning look in there eyes.

"I'll explain Rhino later, so you all just need to meet Mittens," I said look up at her and smirking. Swiftly she jumped down and landed all fours, startleing our guests.

"Mittens would be me. So you're Vincent and Eli, right."

"Correct miss. I didn't expect there to be such a lovely animal to be here. Maybe the next few months won't be so bad." Vincent said, walking closer to Mittens, eyes half-closed. Something about the way he looked at her made me feel protective of her.

"Yeah, you have pretty eyes." Eli agreed looking abit hyper.

"Thanks, but don't think you are going to get away with what you did to Bolt," Mittens said sizing up to them.

"What did we d-"

"Oh I don't know lie to Bolt, make his paranioa worse. Feed his beleif that he was a super dog, which could have gotten us killed numerous times!" By now Mittens practically yelled at them.

"Us, you mean that you-" Penney's mom interupted Eli.

"Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Vincent, Eli lunch is ready!" With that we all headed to the kitchen for something to eat. On my way there I could help but notice that Vincent was looking at Mittens hungrily. I don't know but I kept close to Mittens, slightly hovering.

I didn't know why, but something told this would be a long month.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if anyone was out of character. Reveiw please!<strong>


	3. Hey, There's Green In Your Eye!

**Author note: I own nothing! So sorry for the wait. It was a mixture of writer's block, computer promblems... and pure laziness. I hope you like it! Review please! Thank Mike101 for reminding me and giving me ideas that will be used later on... Read I comand thee! Read!...please?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*What Am I feeling?*<em>**

_-Hey, There's Green In Your Eye!_

_[Bolt's POV]_

After lunch I hurried outside, ignoring our 'guests', imediatleyheading for the barn. Ever since we moved here the barn has always been conforting to me. Maybe its the smell of the hay...I don't know? All I know is that I just need to stay here and compose myself.

Why was I acting like a jealous freak. So what if they like Mittens! They are cats and I guess she is pretty in a cat-like way! And they won't be here that long anyway! What's wrong with me?

"Bolt?" I hear a very familiar female voice calling out for me. "Bolt you okay?" I look up to see Mittens staring at me with concern filling her green eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't wait for them to go already." I sighed knowing that I probably sounded like a selfish brat.

"I know what you mean. Eli keeps saying the same things over and over again and Vincent won't shut-up about how many productions he's been in. I swear, if there was a bridge near bye I'ld hang him off it like you did me when we first met. Maybe you should be glad that you didn't get to know him," Mittens said jokingly. I cracked a small smile.

"You wanna continue our game?" Mittens asked pulling a stick up from behind her.

"Sure, why not." I got up and followed her outside. Once out we started to play again. It was fun although she faked me out a couple of times. I can't believe I am still falling for that trick!

As I'm going to retrieve the stick is when trouble apears.

"Hey Bolt!" Vincent yells in my ear, catching me off guard.

"Whaaa!" I fell over on my back.

"Oops did I scare you?" Vincent smirked at me.

I growled in responce and he chuckled at my reaction.

"Touchy aren't we now... Hey, Mittens!" I fumed as he padded over to her. Eli started to walk over as well with a goofy expression on his face.

Vincent was obvioulsy hitting on her-is that how Mittens phrased it? Eli was mainly just gawking at her, most likely making things a tad awkward...at least that's what it looked like from here.

"Hey Joey, Bobby, look who it is!" a group of familiar looking pidgeons flew down to th ground. The birdbrains from New York! What are they doiing here?

"What do you guys want...more importantly...why are the lot you even here?" I ask annoyed. These birds were the third to last people that I wanted to see at the moment.

"The Big Apple just started to cramp out style," I think his name is Vinnie? I can't remember...

"Yeah, cramp our style," Bobby says.

"Well you're not wanted here you mangy birds..." I growled.

"Hey, dude, calm down... boy do you have it _bad_?"

That got my attention. "Have what bad?"

"You've got some major green in your eyes, dog. Ain't that right guys?"

"Green alright."

"Yep."

What? "What the heck have you bird been eating? My eyes are _brown_..." At least I think that's what Penny said the are.

"Oh brother...look dog do you an angry and somewhat possessive feeling in your gut when those two are around _Mittens_..." the bird said her name with digustand I growled at that. He ignored that though.

"...Yeah..." I mumble.

"Well then you my friend are deep green with jealousy!" Vinnie smirked.

"I am not jealous." I said it more to myself than them.

"Denial," the three birds sang together.

"Yeah," Joey spoke up, "you be king of de nile." Yeah, like no one's heard that before.

"Just go away...or," I grin at them, "There are a couple of cats that would _love_ to meet you...one would just _love_ to _thank you_ for getting her **dragged cross country with a deranged dog. **After all it was your lie that got her stuck with me...wasn't it?"

The three began to get realy nervous...they look like they could molt at any secound now.

"Right um...lets go guys," with that they flew away.

Chuckling I looked back over at Mittens, Vincent, and Eli. I got that possessive feeling in my gut again.

I shook it of and then whispered to myself, " I'm not jealous..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait...seriously though if you have an idea give it too me please...i need help with this. I'll give you credit..I promise.<strong>


End file.
